


Unexpected Gift

by Deatstare



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deatstare/pseuds/Deatstare
Summary: A work exhausted Zarina heads into a local club for some type of lunch and gets that with a woman of her dreams.
Relationships: Yui Kimura/Zarina Kassir
Kudos: 2





	Unexpected Gift

Zarina headed into the local club hoping to maybe catch a breather from the numerous jobs she's been assigned to for weeks, its all the same business but somehow it just seems more tedious and harder to solve over time. She was seated down in a booth and she ordered her water, thinking about how she could approach her job. Thinking was hard for her with how much she had to think about, her friend always pressing her to find someone to love, her job pushing her limits to the max, and hell even when she thinks there ain't nothing else to be criticized for somehow she is criticized for it, Zarina should have ordered a damn drink. Just as that thought went through her head she saw a group of racers walk into the club, it was late at night so she expected street racers to show up.  
Ms. Kassir watched as the waiter brought her water and sat it down next to her, he pulls out a notepad and pen and awaits her order. "Is it possible i can get the noodle bowl?" She asked, not wanting anything too big. "Absolutely, it will be right out." His booming Russian accent almost shook the small woman, she nods and takes a drink of her water as the waiter walks into the kitchen. Zarina swallows the water and looks up to see one of the street racers sit across from her, the woman raised her head to get a better look and she wasn't disappointed with it. The woman she looked at had pink goggles on and hair that was put to the side, she wore her racing jacket on with a pink crop top underneath. "You're looking down over here, is everything alright ma'am?" She asked Zarina, the Lebanese woman shrugged slightly and kept analyzing the woman in front of her. "Tired, stressed out, work is just piling up and I can't keep up with it." She answered with, the biker woman smirked about that and sat back in her seat. "Well my name's Yui Kimura, I am a co-owner of this club and I don't like seeing anyone being sad, if you are then we'll give you a lot of love and affection." She said the last part sarcastically which earned a chuckle out of the other woman. "So you came over here to give me love and affection?" Zarina asked Yui, and she nodded slowly. "Alright, will you also pay for my food today?" She asked and it sounded really greedy to her after the words left her mouth, she started to regret what she said and was ready for something nasty back, instead the waiter came back with the noodle bowl and Yui looked up at him. "Whatever she orders is on the house King, and get me some chicken please." The waiter nodded and wrote it down on his paper, he looked over at Zarina and made sure she was ok before heading into the kitchen.  
Zarina smiled at that as she started to take small bites of her noodles, occasionally looking over at the woman who was the nicest person to her recently. The Lebanese knew not to assume anything quite yet, maybe it was all in her head that she might like this woman already, after all its just a free noodle bowl and a water it can be out of kindness. "So what do you do for a living?" Yui asked, knocking Zarina out of her train of thought as she tried not to blush. "Uh... its classified." That sounded dumb and corny to herself and she got ready to hide her face, but instead Yui giggled at that and looked up at her. "Secret service or something?" The Japanse racer asked again, Zarina blushed and kept the joke going by saying it again, Yui rolled her eyes and smiled. "Thats cute." She said and saw as King was coming back over with her chicken, she smiled even more and started to eat once the food was delivered. Zarina's water was also taken up to get a refill and she thanked the waiter, Yui reached in her pocket and gave the young waiter a $20 bill. "Thank you James, your service is pretty great." She said as the younger male took the bill, he nodded and slid it into his pocket. "Thank you Ms. Kimura, I hope you and your girlfriend has a nice day." He bowed his head slightly and headed back to his station, Zarina was definetly blushing at what the waiter said and Yui was laughing. "He finally made that joke." She started to die down in laughing and looked over at the other woman, distracting herself by eating her noodles. "If he ever saw me with another woman I asked if he can say that, it helps me." Yui said as she started to finish up on her food, Zarina's bowl was almost cleaned out as well. "Help with what?" She asked Yui, and the woman shrugged. "Its classified." The Japanse racer joked, and Zarina finally let's out a small laugh. 

The rest of the lunch went by almost in silence aside from the music in the background, the other people chatting, and the occasional kitchen noise of one cook yelling that the food was done and ready. Zarina wiped off her mouth with a nearby clean napkin and looked across at the woman, who was checking the time on her phone before looking back at the other woman and smiling. "Thank you for the lunch Ms. Kimura." Kassir said to the woman as she stood up from her seat, Yui smiled and did the same. "Thank you for choosing my club." She said as the two walked outside, Zarina held the door open for Yui as the Japanse woman was walking with her. "You were really fun to talk to ma'am." Zarina complimented the woman as she walked to the parking lot, her compact was parked next to where Yui's biker gang was usually parked at. "I tend to be really fun to hang out with." Kimura joked around and earned one last chuckle. "Would you want to hang out again sometime Yui?" The Lebanese woman asked, and Yui nodded. "Of course!" She gave Zarina her number and once the exchange was done Yui then looked up at Zarina's face, smiling. "Is it a date?" At this point Zarina had gotten used to the affection the other woman was giving and didn't blush, instead nodding. "Its a date." She answered with, Yui smiled and she looked down at the other woman's lips, she started to slowly lean in and Zarina mirrored her and soon their lips met and locked up for a tender kiss. After the two ended the kiss they embraced in each others arms before parting ways with another tender kiss and heading to do their jobs, never to forget about each other...

**Author's Note:**

> I may not be the best writer on this platform but I'm trying to better myself with every work I do, so feedback is appreciated ^-^


End file.
